


In a Quiet Corner

by Ogress



Category: The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Din is noisy, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-05
Updated: 2020-03-25
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:47:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23021209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ogress/pseuds/Ogress
Summary: Din hadn't known he was capable of the noises he was making, he had never been touched this way, this intensely...
Relationships: The Mandalorian (The Mandalorian TV)/Paz Vizla, din/paz
Comments: 30
Kudos: 447





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Let's see some more Din/Paz people!!! or Din/M in general :)

Din was usually quiet and reserved; it made him a mysterious and deadly hunter. He hadn't known he was capable of the noises he was making. He had never been touched this way, this intensely. He hoped, in this private corner of the covert, that no one else would hear.

He was cradled with his back against the solid Beskar of Paz Vizla's chest, one of the heavy gunner’s huge strong arms holding him firmly in place as he squirmed, the other large hand down the front of his pants.  
Paz chuckled softly at the smaller Mandalorian in his lap, amused and pleased that he was able to coax these sounds from him; the hitched breathes and soft whimpers crackling through the modulator of his helmet. Din's warm sack was cradled in his palm while two thick fingers worked at his hole, insistent on making him come with his cock untouched.

With his codpiece removed Paz could feel the smaller Male's firm rear end grinding against his clothed erection as the man bucked and pushed onto his fingers. The sweet little hole had become soft with his ministrations, as he circled the fluttering rim and delved deep into the velvety cavern. Din bucked up and let out a whining moan when the bundle of nerves inside him was touched, unsure whether he wanted to get away or grind down on the thick fingers for more; it felt good but the stimulation to his nerves was intense.

He rarely took time for pleasure, but the large Mandalorian had insisted upon it, Bullying him into his lap. The offer had surprised him, unsure why Paz Vizla would want to share intimacy with him. It was an honour for intimacy to be offered and accepted, a sign of equality among Mandalorians who valued their partners for their strength and skill above all else. Din had always assumed the other felt he was lesser, his attitude had never told otherwise. Maybe that’s just how Paz was, harsh, like the calloused fingers assaulting his insides. 

Din's hole clenched around Paz's fingers, the pliant walls gripping and pulsing. Paz longed to feel those heated walls clenching around his cock, milking him, but his focus was on the younger Mandalorian's pleasure. Din deserved this, had long ago caught Paz's interest with his skill and pure lust for life, Mandokar!

Din was failing to stifle his sounds of pleasure; he was open mouthed panting, jerking and undulating his hips. His cock was trapped against the cool of Paz's vambrace, barely able to gain friction, but the rough fingers moving inside him were more than enough.

Paz moved his fingers slow and deep, massaging Din's insides with alternating pressure, gentle, then almost bruising. The smaller Mandalorian’s squirming became more frantic, the rubbing of his backside against Paz’s crotch was almost enough to bring the big man’s own release. 

Din’s breathing became heavy as his pleasure mounted; Paz held him firmly as he tried to arch his back away from him, keeping the smaller man flush against his chest. It was adorable how the smaller man could not keep still, how he jerked violently when his sweet spot was touched. He found that spot again pressed his fingers into it hard.

Din came hard and long with a stuttering moan, clamping down on the fingers as they worked him through it, his hot seed shooting up Paz's arm in pulses. The fingers continued rubbing, soft and soothing circles, as he relaxed from his orgasm. On the border of overstimulation Paz slipped his fingers from his slackened hole and held him against his chest. 

Din felt warm and satisfied like he never had before. The release left him feeling boneless, but he felt safe in the strong and trusted arms of his fellow Mandalorian. For the first time in a long while he felt like he could sleep.

Paz breathed in Din's warm scent at his neck, nuzzling their helms together with a gentle clink of metal. As much as he desired to deal with his own arousal he was reluctant to let the man go, which was just as well, Din seemed content to stay right where he was; his head fell back against Paz’s shoulder and his breathing evened out to a slow rhythm...


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More Porn!

Din leaned against the wall next to the tunnel entrance, pointedly locking his visor with Paz's as the large Mandalorian approached. He inclined his head slightly towards the deserted tunnel, his offer clear. It had been a little over a month since their last encounter; Paz never thought the man would reciprocate.

Din turned down the tunnel and waited for the sound of the pursuing heavy footfalls to indicate his offer had been accepted. Paz followed behind, watching the enticing sway of the slimmer man’s hips as they made their way down the familiar corridors. They found their way to the same secluded spot as before. Quiet save for the occasional dripping of water and distant echoes. 

Paz abruptly pushed Din down onto the raised edge against the wall and the smaller man fell back splaying his legs wide. Paz admired the sight, and chuckled when the smaller man gave a grunt of annoyance but stayed where he had fallen. The encounter could easily turn into a fight, and that may even be just as satisfying, but it wasn’t what either of them wanted now. 

Paz removed one of his gloves and tossed it aside, moving between Din’s legs with one knee braced on the ledge. He ran his palm over the armoured chest and down to squeeze at the clothed erection. Din gasped quietly. That wouldn’t do, he intended to coax out the same lewd and unabashed noises from before. He squeezed a little harder and Din groaned a bit louder. Paz removed his own codpiece and set about releasing the other’s member from its confines. 

Din was fully hard and aching to be touched. He wasn’t certain Paz would accept him again, was almost prepared for a fight when he had been shoved down. He was still on his guard, always was. His hand shot up to grip Paz’s wrist when the man's hand came up under his helmet. The big man stilled and tilted his head, a bare finger extended to brush along the visible line of his stubbled jaw. He realized he did not intend to remove his helmet. Slowly Din loosened his grip but still kept hold on the thick wrist.

Fingers wormed their way beneath Din’s helmet to press past his lips and onto his tongue. He moaned at the taste of metal and leather, sucking and licking at the fingers until they withdrew and quickly found their way down to his tight asshole. The fingers rubbed spit into his rim and he moaned as one began to enter him.

That was better; Paz was coming to love the sounds Din made. He barely waited for him to adjust till he roughly added a second thick finger. He could watch his work this time as his fingers thrust in and out, the flushed rim gripping at them. He enjoyed toying with the younger man, fingering him until he lost all composure, but this time he wanted something more. 

Paz released himself from his pants with his other hand and Din groaned when he saw the sizable member, knowing what Paz had in mind. He grasped one of Din’s ankles and pulled his leg up to curl around his hip. A third finger joined, curling and spreading the soft insides, the smaller Mandalorian’s moans pitching higher.

Din’s hips bucked up desperately to follow the fingers as they pulled out. Paz chuckled, 'Copikla', though he wouldn’t dare say that aloud. 

Din’s eyes widened behind his visor as the large head of Paz’s cock pressed against him, suddenly uncertain. A large drop of pre leaked from the tip and Paz smeared it across the little hole before slowly pressing inside. Din wanted to tell him to wait, that it was too much, but all he managed was a long moan, overwhelmed by the sensations of pleasure and pain mixed.

It was slow as the big Mandalorian leaned forwards into the smaller body beneath him. He was reveling in the sounds as Din whined and panted heavily. He still gripped the leg around his hip, tilting the smaller man sideways to go deeper into the hot, velvet insides. When he was finally seated fully inside Paz paused, letting the younger man catch his breath and feeling his inner walls flutter around his cock.

Din felt so full, almost overwhelmed. It felt good; the fullness, the tight grip around his ankle and the beskar digging into his inner thigh at Paz’s hip, it all felt so good. 

Paz began to rock slowly back and forth in shallow thrusts. He wanted to pound into the smaller Mandalorian and make him scream out, but he knew there were limits. He wondered how far he could push Din, but he also didn’t want this to end. He kept to the slow pace, the tight grip around him was more than satisfying enough, as were the punched out breaths and groans Din was making as he tried valiantly to stay relaxed. 

It didn’t take long for either Mandalorian to finish. Din did not care to prove his fortitude in sex, letting the pleasure mount and release in its own time, choking out a moan as he painted his armoured chest in his own seed. Paz only needed for him to finish first, riding the waves of Din’s pleasure as he clenched around his cock, thrusting in hard and releasing deep inside. 

A mutual satisfaction fell over the two Mandalorians. Instead of pulling out and parting ways Paz leaned forwards, he grabbed Din by the back of the neck and pressed their fore helms together. They stayed like that for a while, breathing together in their quiet corner of the universe.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Copikla-cute (not something you say about Mandos unless you wish to die!)


End file.
